Mermaid Melody: Just add water!
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: H2O Just add water x Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. When Lucia, Hanon and Rina meet their counterparts Emma, Cleo and Rikki, well, they must stop a "Sea Queen". New chapter brings all six of them together, so read and review!
1. Emma meets Lucia

Hope you guys enjoy this first story of mine of H20: Just add water, and this has got to do with their first encounter with the mermaids of Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch. Why? The three main characters of the two shows are related in any way.

Check it out!

Disclaimer: I don't own H20 or Pichi Pichi Pitch; they belong to Jonathan Shiff, Michiko Yokote and Pink Hanamori, respectively.

Emma and Elliot were walking on the port one day ever since she told Elliot that she became a mermaid, he was even more happy than angry since they never keep secrets from each other. And she remembered the day he found out about it.

(Back story, this was set after the end of the episode)

_After she showed her mermaid form to Ash, she wanted to surprise her brother Elliot, who hasn't seen it yet. So after that, she dashed to her house and told her brother, "Elliot, hurry and splash me."_

_So Elliot did what he was told and she said, "Now wait for 10 seconds and then when I fall catch me." So he did and when he caught her, she became a mermaid. Elliot said, "Cool! Where did you get it?"_

_Emma said, "I'll tell you, but you mustn't do it once I said it. Also, never tell them about it, or about how I get it. Understood?"_

_Elliot said, "Understood. Never will."_

_So then on they never let anyone know it._

It was a nice day, but Cleo and Rikki weren't there yet… but why all the shouting and screaming? They looked at it and they saw someone a girl in a bird costume doing the singing, making all the boys fall for her!

HAATO ga dokkidokki suru yo na shisen

Arara, yappari watashi ni kugidzuke

Kuchizusanda MERODI

Kimi o meromero ni shitai

Taiyou no hikari ni mezameta asa

Kinou kawashita yakusoku wa

Mou wasurete shimatta kedo

Kaze ga utau RIZUMU kikitai deshou?

Chikyuu wa watashi o chuushin ni mawatteru

Mahou no tobira akete

Kiseki no hako hiraite

Genjitsu o mikaesou

HAATO ga dokkidokki suru yo na KISU

Arara, yappari watashi ga daisuki

Hoshi no BATON futtara

Kimi o muchuu ni sasetai

Then, Emma noticed Elliot being struck by the song. She said, "Elliot, let's go." But she later noticed that he was struck by the singer! "Elliot, snap out of it!" but she can't. Then, the singer noticed her and she said, "You must be Emma Gilbert, the 8th mermaid princess. Now hand me your pearl so I can give it to the sea queen!"

Emma said, "What are you talking about? I don't even know what you're saying!"

"OK then let me tell you who I am:"

She then takes her costume off to reveal her real look: a green fairy! "I am Alala, one of the sea queen's minions! Now do you know?"

Emma said, "So if you're one of the minions of this 'sea queen', tell her I'm not coming with you since I'm not even the 8th mermaid princess!"

Alala said, "Liar! I'll take you down!" she attacked Emma but she ducked her attacks and took Elliot with her. Emma immediately used her water freeze attack on Alala which immobilized her. But Alala broke free and finally attacked her, which paralyzed her.

Alala said, "Now you're coming with me!" as she was to strike her, a voice boomed out, "Leave her alone!" she looked and said, "What the?"

"Pink Pearl voice!"

After the transformation was done, a singer in pink came out. Emma said, "Who are you?"

She replied, "I'm Lucia Nanami, and I'm here to save you and your brother!"

Then she faced Alala and said, "Are you ready?"

Alala said, "Oh no not you again!"

Lucia said, _"Get ready for the song of the Pichi Pichi!"_

Shiosai no tsumugu MERODII

Michiteku omoi

Kitsuku me o tojite...

Hoshikuzu no egaku MESSEEJI

Hiroi atsumete

Kono mune ni kizamu

Shinjikiru koto ga nani yori mo tsuyoku

Splash Dream!

Inori wa ya no you ni

Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai o inuku

Splash Dream!

Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!

Subete o sasagete mamoritai ai dake o

After the song, Lucia said, "Love Shower Pitch!"

Alala screamed out in pain.

Lucia said, _"Do you want another one?"_

Alala said, "You're destroying my plan! I won't get beaten again by the likes of you!" Then she vanished, and flew away in her little form.

Then Lucia came to Emma and Elliot woke up. Lucia said, "Emma, are you ok?"

Emma said, "Why do you know my name? And why is the green fairy named Alala after me?"

Lucia said, "You're not the only one. Your other friends are what they're also after. If you want to know what's all this is about, come with me, Emma Gilbert."

Emma said, "Boy I still have lots to know on what's happening here…"

Will Emma find out what is happening? Will Cleo and Rikki save themselves? Check out chapter two but first leave reviews!

_Songs: Star Meromero Heart by Masayo Kurata (Alala) and Splash Dream by Asumi Nakata (Lucia)_


	2. Cleo meets Hanon

Oh well welcome to chapter two. Sorry for the long wait but now it's time to continue the story! To note: the story is set after the final seasons of the two shows respectively but before the planned season 3 of H20: Just add water next year.

Oh well it's Cleo and Hanon's turn!

Disclaimer: again I don't own H20 or Pichi Pichi Pitch.

Back at JuiceNet, Cleo and Lewis were figuring out what was happening for the last few days of abnormal ocean activity. Lewis said, "You know Cleo, weird creatures popped out and caused havoc in the seas. One of them were finding a mermaid,"

Cleo said, "That was weird. Why would they find mermaids? Are they like, Dr. Denman's creations?"

Lewis said, "No, they were in the form of human creatures which one of them looked like a fairy, one which is a vampire with wings, and one's a Chinese lady with butterfly wings."

Cleo said, "Yes, it was weird."

After awhile Cleo said, "I have to go, Lewis. I'll just take a swim in the sea. See you later."

Lewis said, "OK I'll wait for your return. Just don't come home late. Your dad told me that I'll be responsible for you since we're now a couple. Be careful out there."

Cleo said, "Ok ok I'll be careful. Esp. those you mentioned."

In the sea, Cleo swam peacefully and then…

She saw a mermaid! She said, "You're… a mermaid like me?"

The mermaid said, "Oh yes, but I think you're not one of us. I can see that you're just a teen turned mermaid."

Cleo said, "How do you know?"

The mermaid said, "Ok I'll introduce myself. My name's Hanon Hosho."

Cleo replied, "Oh, I'm Cleo Sertori. You mean you're an actual mermaid, not a person got splashed on the Moon Pool at Mako Island?"

Hanon said, "No. I'm a norm. I just live on land where my friends live as well, esp. my boyfriend, Nagisa Shirai."

Cleo said, "Oh my boyfriend's name is Lewis McCartney. He's a scientist. But don't worry; he won't harm you once you meet him. He's nice to any creature he faced before."

Hanon said, "I'd like to meet you guys."

Cleo said, "So do I."

Then, someone came and said, "At last! Hanon! And, the 9th mermaid princess has arrived, too! What a great catch! Wait until the master takes you two!"

Cleo said, "Who is she?"

Hanon said, "She's Lady Bat. Be careful! She can make you numb then she'll bite you in the neck."

Lady bat said, "Now I'll get you two!"

Hanon and Cleo dodged Lady Bat, and slapped her with their tails.

Lady Bat- hurt by the attack- later said, "You! You in the orange tail! You're the 9th mermaid princess! Why can't you join us? This way you won't be helpless anymore!"

Cleo said, "What are you talking about? I don't know what you're talking about! I might not be the one you're finding for!"

"Lies! If you don't want to come with me-"

Hanon said, "Cleo, I'll take of this."

"Aqua Blue Pearl voice!"

Hanon transformed to her idol singer mode and said, "It's time to pay, Lady Bat!"

Lady Bat said, "I won't let you!"

Bara yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori mo nayamashiku

Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai

Ankoku no sekai tobira ga ima hirakareru yo

Mou ichido unmei azukete umarekawaru sa

Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mayonaka no MASUKAREEDO

Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku saa oide! Obienakute ii yo

Soshite eien ni nare

At that point, Hanon got paralyzed in her mind. Cleo said, "Hanon? Are you alright?" she tried using her voice, but failed. Then, Lady Bat said, "I'll let your friend go, if you will allow me to do what I will do to you."

Cleo said, "I have no choice. Go and bite me so you can free her." As Lady Bat was supposed to bite her, she whacked Lady Bat with her tail, and Hanon regained her senses.

Hanon said, "Good job Cleo! Now I can do it to Lady Bat!"

Lady Bat said, "Oh no! not again!"

Hanon said, _"Get ready for the song of the Pichi Pichi!"_

Kokoro o irodoru MERODII nokoshite kureta

Futari no eien no umi wa nakatta keredo

Kitto shiawase ni nareru yo!

Mune no PIANO kara koboreru..

Mizuiro no senritsu ga

Hora Ki Ra Ki Ra sora ni toketeku

Saigo no namioto ga kieru made

Watashi dake o chanto mitsumetete

Daisuki na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no

Tsutae kirenai omoi o ima

Nosete utau SOPURANO

After the song, Hanon said, "Love Shower Pitch!"

Lady Bat screamed out in pain.

Hanon said, _"Do you want another one?"_

Lady Bat angrily said, "I can't believe I failed to get you two! Wait until I come back to really get back at you!" then she dissolved to a swarm of little bats.

Cleo said, "Thanks for helping me out. I wished I could have helped you out to ward off Lady Bat."

Hanon said, "No Cleo, thanks for helping me snap out awhile ago. Come on, let's go."

Later, Both Cleo and Hanon were walking, then they saw Lewis, and said, "Hanon, here's Lewis. He's friendly to mermaids."

Lewis said, "Cleo, who's your new friend?"

Hanon said, "I'm Hanon, Cleo's new friend. You must be Lewis. Nice you see you."

Cleo whispered, "Lewis, She's a mermaid, like me."

Lewis said, "Ok, can you explain to me what was happening in the sea that science couldn't explain?"

Hanon said, "That would be hard for you to figure out but I'm here to tell you about a danger that the Moon Pool Mermaids should avoid. You guys better come with me to see it for yourselves."

Lewis said, "Then, Emma and Rikki are in trouble, too?"

"That's what Lucia and Rina are doing now. Let's go."

Cleo said, "Lewis, you were right about this sea problem."

Lewis said, "We still have to tell the others about it."

Cleo has told about the Moon Pool to Hanon, but things are far from over. Can Rina help Rikki against Lanhua? Keep it here for the next chapter, and leave reviews!

Oh I'll end this chapter with a question: is there another country in Asia airing H20: Just Add Water aside from the Philippines? If there is one or more, Let me know.


	3. Rikki meets Rina

Here's chapter three. Sorry for the long wait (Well, writer's block, got distracted, thus I didn't make it), so here we are. And You'll see who's responsible for the chaos in the sea!

Oh well it's Rikki and Rina's turn!

Disclaimer: again I don't own H20 or Pichi Pichi Pitch.

_Unknown location_

Both Lady Bat and Alala pleaded with the master to try again, but all they got was lighting from the enemy. Alala said, "Were sorry master Charlotte. I didn't know that you'll be more furious then Master Michel!"

(What? Charlotte is back? Oh wait- does that mean Dr. Denman is back too? Find out, keep reading…)

Charlotte, dressed in a girl's variant of Michel's dress, said, "I don't care what you have to say but now I'll send someone else to do to the job." She was about to speak another thing until… Dr. Denman arrives, dressed like Gaito- except that it's a woman variant.

"Charlotte, don't waste your time on these two. It's time to bring out Lanhua!"

Lanhua came out and said, "Ok Miss Denman I'll take care of things. If there two folks failed to do the thing they're trying to accomplish, guess what? They won't."

Charlotte said, "Then what are you waiting for? Get to it!"

"I'll do it." Then Lanhua went off.

Meanwhile, as Rikki was walking with Zane, she spotted Hippo and she said, "Zane, what's a Penguin with sailor clothes doing in the city?"

Zane said, "I have no idea but I bet some owns him. Let's take him and find the owner."

As the picked up Hippo, Hippo said, "Don't touch me!"

Rikki and Zane got surprised and she said, "Whoa, a speaking penguin? That's weird…"

Hippo said, "I'm not weird I'm indeed like this from the underwater seas, I am Hippo, who can transform to a boy! If you want to believe, I'll show you." With this said he changed to his boy form and RIkki said, "I'll have you sold to the circus so I can help my family."

Hippo said, "Oh yeah then I'll tell my friends!"

Then a girl, much older than her with dark green hair said, "Thanks for finding my friend; I hope he didn't give you much trouble."

Zane said, "He's your friend?"

"Oh yes, I thought he'll be gone by my side. By the way I'm Rina Toin."

"I'm Rikki Chadwick, and he's Zane Bennett, my boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you, Rikki. The reason why I'm here is because you and your friends are in trouble because our enemies are attacking us. And they mistook you guys for the 8th, 9th and 10th mermaid princesses after they were revived by someone we don't know."

Zane said, "Who are these you're talking about?"

Rina said, "These are the folk we've fought before. I wonder why they were back?"

"And you thought we're gone for good!"

They turned their back to see Lanhua and Rina said, "She is one of those who me and my friends fought before. And how did you return to life Lanhua?"

Lanhua said, "Let's just say a certain scientist send me back for revenge."

Rikki said, "You mean… Dr. Denman?"

"Gotcha!"

Zane and Rikki were confused. They thought they got rid of her, only to find she was doing revenge in the shadows. Zane said, "How did you know of Dr. Denman, Lanhua?"

Lanhua said, "Enough! It's time to hear something from me!"

She split in a dozen little versions and began singing:

Tsukiyo ni saita hana no kaori wa kaguwashiku

Murasakiiro no yoake ni hikaru mitsu no aji

Kono yo no subete o watashi ni kuretara

Yogoto no utage wa tanoshiki yume no en

Odori odore! Koyoi wa.. hana ni you ageha no mai

Kagen no tsuki o tategoto ni shite kanadeyou

Sen no suzu oto fue no neiro o togi sumasu

Watashi ni kashizuku kawaii shimobe yo

Kirameku shishuu no hagoromo sazukeyou

All of them were affected by the song but not Rikki. Rikki then splashed water on them and used her power to boil them and all 12 of them were howling in pain. Then, Rina said, "Ok Rikki thanks for helping out. I'll take care of this from here."

"Green Pearl Voice!"

The dozen of Lanhua screamed, "It's the… we're doomed!"

RIna said, _"Get ready for the song of the Pichi Pichi!"_

Nagareboshi ni negai o kaketa

Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite

Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA

Unmei to iu kizuna o shinjiteru

Tsumetai nami ni toketa

Namida no yukue wa

Darenimo kidzukarenai mama

Sotto awa to kiete itta

Nakushita mono o sagashiteru

Kokoro ga setsunai

Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete

Utai tsudzukeru Song for You

After the song, Rina said, "Love Shower Pitch!"

All 12 mini Lanhuas screamed out in pain.

RIna said, _"Do you want another one?"_

All 12 mini Lanhuas became one and Lanhua angrily said, "I'm so near, why do you have to destroy my chance to get you two?!" then she retreated.

Rina and Rikki shaked hands and they thanked each other. Rina said, "Let's hurry, we have to go now and meet up with your other friends. I bet Lucia found Emma and Hanon saw Cleo."

Rikki said, "How do they know them?"

Zane said, "They might be at the JuiceNet Café. Let's hurry."

Both girls said in unison, "You're right." Then they dashed to the JuiceNet Café.

In the next chapter they'll converge to clear things. But what will happen when one more boy- make that two- joins in the meeting? Find out next time!

And yes, the reviews please…


	4. The return of the Black beauty sisters!

After a long time Chapter four is finally here… this is the chapter where the Black Beauty Sisters come out and there, they confront Kaito and Ash. Hope you guys like the next chapter…

Disclaimer: once again I don't own H20 or Pichi Pichi Pitch. But I do wish MMPPP aired on Nick's TEENick block right after H20…

_JuiceNet_

All the three girls have met up where the others were waiting. There, they met each other.

Emma started, "Lucia, meet Cleo and Rikki."

Cleo said next, "Hanon, meet Emma and Rikki."

And Rikki ended, "Rina, meet Emma and Cleo."

The trio said, "Nice to meet you guys." Then Lucia cut out immediately, "That's the reason why we called you guys."

Cleo said, "Ah you mean the three forces mistaking us as Mermaid Princesses?"

Rina said, "Yes Cleo, them. The three enemies we've defeated in the past, now come back to bring us problems. Alala, Lady Bat and Lanhua- these three were made by Michel, whom we- the mermaid princesses- defeated before. But now someone has revived them to attack not just us three but also you three- Emma, Cleo and Rikki. So now we're here to join you guys to defeat them for good."

Lucia said, "Rina is right. But recently, we found out who revived them. One of them is Dr. Denman."

Cleo said, "Dr. Denman? But I thought she was-"

Rikki said, "She was hiding all along, Cleo. But how did she revive them? The next thing she'll bring out another one of the enemies that Lucia, Hanon and Rina fought before. What's next?"

Emma said, "I bet someone else aside from Dr. Denman is doing these. There might be one more…"

_In the beach_

Ash was walking alone while looking at the sky. He was thinking of someone or something… and then, he bumped to a guy. Ash said, "Sorry mate, I didn't mean to bump on you. I just got lost in the mind."

The other guy helped him up and said, "That's ok. We're just thinking the same thing anyway. I was also lost in my mind too."

"Ok. Anyway, I'm Ash. You are?"

"Kaito Domoto. I'm waiting for Lucia here."

"Nice to meet you Kaito. I'm waiting for Emma."

The two men shaked hands and Ash said, "From now on, we are buddies. We can do things together as friends, and let our girlfriends chat together."

As they were going, Kaito said, "I'm thirsty here. Where do I go to get some drinks?"

Ash said, "No problem, we can go to JuiceNet. I work there."

Kaito said, "You do?"

Ash said, "Well, of course. Come on, I'll help you get there."

As they were walking, two girls stopped them and Ash said, "Um excuse me, you guys shouldn't block people's paths. We are going, so excuse us."

One of them said, "I think not."

Then they reveal who they are: Sheshe and Mimi!

Kaito said, "Not you two again!"

Ash said, "You know them?"

Kaito said, "Yes, they were the enemies of my friends!"

Sheshe said, "Good to know.

They then bring out their microphones and shout, _"IT'S SHOWTIME!!!"_

Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare

Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure

Yukkuri to mezameteku

Uchi naru kokoro no kage yo

Shinku no bara o kazari shinju o koorasete

*Saa.. tomoni negai o hitotsu ni shite

Ooinaru ankoku ni mi o yudanete

Kokoro nusumu BAROKKU MAINASU no nami ni idakare

Shinjite ita sekai wa isshun de oto mo naku kieru

The two boys try their best to shun it off, but they were no match. Even Kaito's power was no use.

Mimi said, "Say goodbye you two- you'll never make it out alive!"

"That's what you think!"

Sheshe and Mimi looked up and they saw Emma, Lucia, Cleo, Hanon, Rikki and RIna, ready to sing the song of hope! The two boys exclaimed, "All right! You girls came to save us!"

Emma said, "Of course Ash, why would I leave you?"

Lucia said, "Thank goodness we made it in time, or you're dead by now Kaito!"

Rikki and Rina said, "No time for chitchat, time to sing."

Cleo and Hanon nodded in agreement. Emma said, "Let's do this, girls."

The rest nod in agreement, and Sheshe and Mimi said, "Oh no… not again times two!"

Emma paired with Lucia, Cleo with Hanon, and Rikki with Rina. Together they form a hexagon-shaped formation, and they said, _"Get ready for the song of the Pichi Pichi!"_

(Note: the enemies will scream in pain in some parts of the song.)

Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru o koe

GARASU no suimen te o nobaseba hikari ni todoita

Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga

Subete janai koto ni kidzuite

Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta

Ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne

*Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru

Dareka janakute kimi janakya dame

Setsunai hodo motometeru

Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni

Utagai nante yaburi suteyou

Katai kizuna o shinjite

Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru

Dareka janakute kimi janakya dame

Setsunai hodo motometeru

Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni

Utagai nante yaburi suteyou

Katai kizuna o shinjite

After the song, all six of them said, "Love Shower Pitch!"

Sheshe and Mimi screamed out in pain.

All of them said, _"Do you want another one?"_

Sheshe and Mimi angrily said, "NOOOO!!! We won't hear from you anymore!" With that said, they retreated.

All girls congratulated themselves, and Emma and Lucia hugged their boyfriends. Then, Lewis came with Hippo with him, and said, "Oh I'm too late… did I miss anything?"

Cleo said, "Oh yes you did, Lewis!" then they all laughed.

_Unknown location_

All of the enemies that fail to defeat them pleaded with the master to try again, but all they got was lighting from the enemy. Alala said, "Were sorry master Charlotte. We'll try again, we promise!"

Charlotte said, "You five have no last chance. I knew you five wouldn't be good to do the only job I'm asking for! Now, I shall finish you all."

Charlotte got up and Dr. Denman came in. she said, "Well, let's finish them off, BFF."

Together they sang:

Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa

Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari

Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta

Hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau

Ai mo yume mo marude

Suna no oshiro mitai na no

Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo

Sore o nozomanakutatte

Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no

Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII

Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka

Modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni

Kitto kitto kaereru no

Tsunagareta kusari furiharai

Futatsu no sekai ga

Musubareta aoi umi e

The five enemies howled in pain, and Dr. Denman said, "From this day on. All of you will no longer come back- forever!" then they laughed as Dr. Denman destroyed them all in one shot.

Charlotte said, "Now, it's up to us- to finish them all!" then, they did an evil laugh.

All of them were coming back home until Miss Chatham and Madame Taki came. Miss Chatham said, "There's one last thing to do- and that is to fight the last enemy. The final battle will soon commence…"

Emma said, "Two people are left- Charlotte and Dr. Denman. We have to be ready."

Lucia said, "We hope we can win…"

They all look at the sunset, which only means that things are going to be not good…

This is the final battle. Will they win? Find out soon! And of course, leave comments!


End file.
